1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data usage apparatus which selects desired content data from many content data and enables use thereof.
The content data include music content data such as, for example, musical sound control data stored in an electronic instrument, audio data, and music data of musical compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic instrument, many musical sound control data, for example, musical composition performance data for a demonstration performance, accompaniment data, tone color data and effect data for realizing a musical sound generation function of the electronic instrument, a set (registration data) of performance setting data suitable for musical composition performance of a desired genre, music data of many musical compositions and the like are preset in a ROM (Read Only Memory) of the electronic instrument, and the shipment is made in a state where a user can freely use them.
However, since the level of proficiency in performance and the preference in music genre vary according to the user, in order to satisfy all users, not only a storage device having large storage capacity is needed, but also a copyright charge and production costs become high, and therefore, for example, with respect to musical composition performance data, at most several tens of pieces of music are preset.
Accordingly, since an electronic instrument maker presets musical sound control data to satisfy many users averagely, there are many cases where the data do not suit the level of proficiency and the preference of each user.
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which a user accesses a Web server apparatus, purchases desired musical composition performance data, and downloads the musical composition performance data into an electronic instrument (see patent document 1: JP-A-2003-050579).
However, it is necessary that the access must be made to the Web server apparatus from the electronic instrument having the Internet connection function or a personal computer, and the purchase processing and the download operation must be performed. The download operation imposes a burden on the user each time an attempt is made to obtain the content since the specification of the storage destination and the like are troublesome, and transfer time is required.
On the other hand, there is known a technique in which an external storage medium, such as a CD-ROM, storing many content data in a use-restricted state is distributed to a user. The user installs desired content data into an electronic instrument. Then, the user accesses a Web server apparatus and purchases the desired content data to release the use restriction (see patent document 2: JP-A-2001-331658).
However, the user must perform the install operation and must access the Web server apparatus to perform the purchase processing.
Thus, in both the methods, there is a problem that it takes a lot of trouble and time before the musical composition performance data can be used.
On the other hand, with respect to a purchase processing of content data, a method of using so-called electronic money is known.
The electronic money is such that the value of money is replaced by value data.
Although various electronic money is used, recently, there is a cellular phone with built-in noncontact IC chip in which electronic money is stored in a noncontact IC chip included in the cellular phone (see nonpatent document 1: “I-MODE OPERATION GUIDE, 04.11, the 62th edition”, [Retrieval on November 2005], p. 57-61 Internet <URL: http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/p#s/f/imode#sousa.html>; nonpatent document 2: [Development of i-mode (registered trademark) FeliCa (registered trademark)], NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal, Vol. 12 No. 3 (Oct. 1, 2004), THE TELECOMMUNICATIONS ASSOCIATION, p. 25-32).
The cellular phone with built-in noncontact IC chip receives an electromagnetic wave from a reading/writing device (Reader/Writer) which can communicate with a settlement server apparatus and which is provided in a cash register of a store, and the user can pay a fee by using electronic money or can charge (depositing) electronic money.
Besides, the cellular phone with built-in noncontact IC chip is used to do the Internet shopping, and payment can be made by using this electronic money, or the electronic money can be charged on the Internet.
Besides, a personal computer to which a reader/writer is connected is used to do the Internet shopping, and similarly, payment is made by using the electronic money, or the electronic money can be charged.
The payment by the cellular phone with built-in noncontact IC chip is convenient for the user.
However, a system has not been considered in which a reader/writer is connected to an equipment having no means for accessing a settlement server apparatus, and settlement using the electronic money is made from the equipment side.